The Kiss
by fanka77
Summary: Moja wizja tego, jak powinien zakończyć się wieczór po sławetnym zadaniu w biurze "Smoczej Damy".


„_**The Kiss"**_

-" Robi się późno..."- odezwała się Sue, po chwili niezręcznego milczenia, ściskając w ręku smycz Levi'a. Starała się wyglądać na opanowaną, ale w środku cała drżała.

-" Tak, powinienem już iść..."- odparł Jack, choć wcale nie miał jeszcze ochoty kończyć tego wieczoru. Tak łatwo i wspaniale się im rozmawiało.

-" Tak... Ja też..."- powiedziała, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Wspomnienie ich pocałunku znów stanęło przed jej oczami i poczuła, że musi uciec, nim się na niego rzuci, nim totalnie się skompromituje. Był taki przystojny i te oczy... Takie ciepłe i takie głębokie, że mogłaby w nich bez trudu zatonąć... -" Dobranoc..." - powiedziała miękko i nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszyła do wejścia. Czuła, jak jej policzki zaczynają płonąć na skutek obrazów, które pojawiły się w jej umyśle, gdy na niego patrzyła. Jedyne czego teraz pragnęła to schować się, ukryć te wszystkie uczucia, jakie targały nią, od kiedy doświadczyła smaku jego ust na swoich wargach. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że męskie usta mogą być takie miękkie, takie delikatne. Ich słodka pieszczota wciąż wywoływała w niej deszcze, chociaż minęło już kilka godzin...

-" _Boże... jest taka śliczna..."- _myślał,patrząc na Sue. -"... _i te usta... takie jedwabiste, takie słodkie..." _Od wieków marzył, by zaznać ich smaku. Śnił o tym niemal każdej nocy, od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania, ale jej realny pocałunek... Wow! Nie znajdował słów, które dostatecznie dobrze opisałyby to, co czuł w chwili, gdy ich wargi się zetknęły... To była czysta magia... Nigdy wcześniej, z żadną kobietą nie doświadczył czegoś podobnego.

Ten pocałunek miał tylko utrzymać ich przykrywkę, ale jej odpowiedź go zaskoczyła. Słodka, niewinna Sue pocałowała go z pasją, jakiej się nie spodziewał, a wspomnienie dotyku jej palców, wplecionych w jego włosy nadal go prześladowało, nadal czuł go na swojej skórze...

-" Dobranoc..."- usłyszał i zrozumiał, że jeśli teraz czegoś nie zrobi, prawdopodobnie bezpowrotnie straci szansę, by przekonać się, jak to jest, całować ją bez powodu, tak zwyczajnie, dla przyjemności... Nie był gotów na takie ryzyko.

Prawie przekroczyła próg swojego domu, kiedy wreszcie się odezwał:

-" Sue..."

Levi zareagował natychmiast. Jego pysk dotknął dłoni Sue, dając jej do zrozumienia, że ktoś ją woła. Kiedy odwróciła głowę, ze zdumieniem spostrzegła, że Jack wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, w którym go zostawiła, nerwowo przeczesując dłonią swoje gęste, ciemne włosy.

-" _Do licha! Ależ on jest seksowny!"-_ pomyślała, obrzucając go spojrzeniem, od którego jego nogi zmieniły się w galaretę. -" Jack... Czy coś się stało?"- powiedziała głośno, podchodząc bliżej i dotykając jego ramienia.

-" Uhm... Właściwie... to tak się zastanawiałem..."- wymruczał w taki sposób, że ledwo zdołała go odczytać. Kiedy się zdenerwował, miał zwyczaj bełkotać.

-" Tak?..."- zachęciła go Sue. Coś w jego zachowaniu nie dawało jej spokoju, coś się zmieniło i miała nadzieję, że miało to związek z tajemniczym blaskiem, bijącym z jego czekoladowych oczu.

-" Może... może miałabyś ochotę na pizzę i kawę?"- wydusił nareszcie i pomyślał: -" _Zrobiłem to! Teraz piłka jest po jej stronie boiska. Boże, mam nadzieję, że się zgodzi!!!!"_

Patrzyła na niego oszołomiona. Czy Jack właśnie zaproponował jej randkę? A może to tylko kolejne z ich "NIE- randkowych" spotkań? Co robić? Czy powinna się zgodzić?

-" _Oczywiście, że tak!!!!"_- powiedział jej wewnętrzny głos. -" _Nawet jeśli to nie randka, to i tak warto! Przecież to Jack, najgorętszy agent w całym budynku Hoover'a!!! _ Cóż, z tym argumentem nie mogła się nie zgodzić. Pomijając fakt, że był gorącym ciachem, był też jej przyjacielem, a przyjaciołom się nie odmawia...

-" Mogłabym zjeść..."- odpowiedziała po chwili, która dla niego zdawała się wiecznością i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

-" Świetnie!"- ucieszył się i z kurtuazją podał jej ramię. -" Proszę ze mną, Milady..."

-" Bardzo chętnie, Sir Jack!"- dygnęła zabawnie i pozwoliła, by poprowadził ją do ich ulubionej pizzerii.

Spędzili cudowny wieczór, jedząc ulubioną pizzę z grzybami i peperroni, pijąc kawę i rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym jednocześnie. Było spontanicznie i naturalnie. Było tak, jak być powinno....

Kiedy po północy po raz drugi odprowadził ją do domu, wiedział, że tym razem pożegna ją inaczej. Nie chciał naciskać, ale zwykłe "dobranoc" już mu nie wystarczało. Wziął głęboki oddech i właśnie zamierzał pocałować ją w policzek, kiedy Levi dokonał lekkiej dywersji, w wyniku której usta Jacka wylądowały na wargach Sue. Pierwszy kontakt był krótki, ale wystarczający, by oboje zapragnęli więcej. Nie było odwrotu, nie było ucieczki, była tylko ta chwila...

Wargi mężczyzny powoli przesuwały się po miękkich ustach Sue, a jego ramiona delikatnie oplotły jej smukłe ciało, podczas, gdy dłonie dziewczyny pieściły jego kark i umięśniony tors. Magia....

-" Cóż, Sparky..."- drżącym głosem odezwała się Sue, kiedy wreszcie przerwali pocałunek, by zaczerpnąć powietrza -" Może jednak rozważysz moją propozycję i zostaniesz moim przystojnym sekretarzem?"- zapytała zarumieniona.

-" Wiesz, że parzę marną kawę..."- zażartował i obrzucił ją spojrzeniem, które wywołało u niej przyjemne dreszcze.

-" Może i tak, ale jak długo będziesz całował mnie w ten sposób, wybaczę ci wszystkie niedociągnięcia, a może nawet pomyślę o podwyżce..."- zachichotała.

-" To się nazywa PROPOZYCJA NIE DO ODRZUCENIA...."- powiedział i znów ją pocałował. Interes został ubity...

KONIEC


End file.
